Cardcaptor Sakura Untamed Love of the Heart
by Aireonna
Summary: Meilin returns, and Syoroan and Sakura are together...Depression sinks in and they all realize their growing up. Meilin is awoken by some unknown light and voice speaking of cards. MeLi!
1. Returning in Sorrow

Cardcaptor Sakura Untamed Love of the Heart

Chapter 1  
Returning in Sorrow  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. But I do own this fic...

A/N: This is a Meilin and Li fic. I like Sakura and all, and she and Li are cute together. But Sakura gets everything. The magic, everything. So I decided to write a Meilin and Li fic. I think they make a cute couple. So if you don't like them then I suggest you don't read this fic.

* * *

The wind swiftly brushed against her pale face as she continued with her sprint through the streets.

After five years, Meilin Raye was returning to Tokyo, Japan. Yet she was no longer the small naïve girl she had been so long ago.

Now at the age of sixteen, she had grown wise. She would finally be able to see him again. After three years, since he had gone back to Tokyo to stay with Sakura, she would be able to see him.

In those three years, she had changed. Her senses had evolved and she was ready to prove herself to him. Prove she was not in the way. Prove that she could help. Prove that she was capable of protecting and fighting for herself.

She knew that he loved Sakura and she had grown to accept it. But she wanted to show him that she was no longer that little girl that he had sought to be in the way while they trained growing up. Her fighting skills had improved immensely. She was the top of her class and she had made her family proud.

Meilin sighed as she finally reached the airport. She had missed her bus and ended up having to run the whole way there carrying three rather heavy suitcases.

Stepping inside, she glanced around. Oh how she would miss Hong Kong and all of her family and friends. But this was something she had to do. Walking up to the stairs to the plane she smiled.

/ Li Shaoran. Just wait. I will show you yet. / She thought.

Sitting in her seat she turned towards the window. There she saw her family. They had come after all. Even after she had demanded that they didn't. She wanted to leave her family on a good note. She did not like crying.

A small tear made its way down her fragile face as the plane took flight. Sighing, Meilin laid her head back and dozed off, awaiting her return to Tokyo.

* * *

Opening her soft brown eyes she smiled. The plane was landing. She had made it.

/ Wow. I slept the whole way. / She thought.

Slowly standing as the plane's doors opened, she grabbed her bags and headed out.

Walking out the door, she squinted her eyes as the sun glared into her eyes blinding her. Tripping over the last step, she expected to hit the ground hard and fast. But it never came. Instead she hit a warm body.

Protecting arms encircled her, holding her close. Meilin, startled a little, slowly glanced up at the owner of the arms. There she saw him. That wonderful smile of his, so warm and full of life.

"Meilin, are you alright?" He asked in a caring tone.

Meilin stepped back, holding herself up as Li released her from his arms.

Brushing her clothes she grabbed her bags and looked back to Li. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him. He had changed.

He was much taller and his hair was a little longer but still rugged as always. His shoulders were broader and his face. Meilin smiled. He had matured. Clearing her throat she smiled.

"Li. Yes, I am fine. Thank you." Stepping forward she hugged him. Li smiled.

He had to admit he had missed her. But there was something that seemed different about her. Li just brushed the thought and turned to see Sakura and Madison. Meilin grunted she too seeing the pair.

/ I knew it was too good to be true. / She thought as she stepped away from Li with her bags.

"Need some help MeiMei?" He asked holding a hand towards her.

"No. I got them." And at that she brushed by him and walked to the girls.

"Meilin! I'm so happy to see you!" Sakura squealed running forward and embracing her in a hug. Meilin gasped as she fought for air.

"Sakura. I still need to breath." She replied closing her eyes and tightening her features. Madison giggles from behind and stepped forward as Li made his way to the group.

"Oh right. Sorry Meilin." She replied stepping back and scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

Meilin sighed. A smile approached her lips as she dropped her bags and returned the hug.

/ What am I doing/ She asked herself.

Madison joined in the hug as the three began giggling. Li smiled.

/ Welcome home Meilin. / He thought joining in on the hug.

"Come on. Let's get outta here. I can't wait to see what Li did with my room." She replied as Sakura and Madison giggled. The group made their way to the car and to Li and Meilin's apartment.

Stepping out of the car Meilin smiled. She was home. Even though she really lived in Hong Kong. Here she felt like her. Li smiled and took Meilin's bags as the girls walked into the apartment. "

You know Meilin it will be good to have someone here to talk to. Sakura and Li are to busy with each other." Madison replied as Sakura blushed. Meilin rolled her eyes and took her bags from Li.

"Thanks Li. But I'll take them now." Stepping into her room she gasped. Li had not changed a thing.

There were a few presents on the bed. But other than that it was just how she left it. Smiling she dropped her bags and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Well I hope you enjoy your gifts Meilin but I have to be returning home. Mom needs some help." Madison replied taking her coat and walking to the door.

"Thanks Madison." Walking over she hugged her tightly and smiled.

"I will be talking to later. I'm just really tired now. I'm sorry that I didn't."

"It's fine. Bye Sakura! Bye Li!"

"Hai!" Sakura replied as she waved. Closing the door as Madison walked out disappearing down the walk way, Meilin sighed. She already knew it was going to be hard to be alone with the couple. Turning she glanced over to Li and Sakura as they were giggling away while flirting. Rolling her soft brown eyes she sighed.

/ Why me/ She asked herself in a whining tone.

Slowly, she walked over to the two and made a mocking sound. Li looked up and smiled. Sakura turned her glance to Meilin and smiled.

"Nani?" Sakura blinked a little as Meilin fought to speak.

"I'm just gonna go to bed and leave you two alone." Before either of the two could argue she had walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Meilin slid down the door.

Bringing her knees to her chest she began sobbing slightly, her body shaking in rhythm along with her sobs. Bringing a trembling hand to her pale and now tear stained face she brushed the tears away.

A small yelp escaped her lips as she slowly stood her body still trembling. She walked over to her king size bed and dropped down. Her head landing into the pillows she pulled the close. Trying her hardest to close out her sobs with the pillow she curled into a small ball.

Slowly she drifted into a deep sleep, last hearing the two in the living room giggle in happiness.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have the first chapter! What did you all think? Good? Bad? Oh please just R&R and be honest...but still take in consideration my feelings! 


	2. Accidents in Kitchen

Cardcaptor Sakura Untamed Love of the Heart  
Chapter 2

Accidents in Kitchen

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or none of the characters. I am just a fan writing a fic.

A/N: To my reviewers, Ace of Spades, for you I am changing the names, so Madison will be Tomoyo, Li will be Syaoron, and Meilin, well she will be Meilin, along with Sakura, will be Sakura. To my other reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing. And I hope you like this new chapter! Sorry it took awhile to update!

* * *

The bright sunlight filled the darken room as the morning made way. Light crept up to the bed where Meilin laid sound asleep. Hitting her eye she turned in annoyance.

Yawning briefly she cursed the sun for rising in such a rude manner. Glancing up she jumped in shock. There stood Syaoron at the foot of her bed post with a bright smile across his face.

/ Figures for him to wake up at the crack of dawn. / Meilin thought as she covered her face with her pillow.

"Come now Meilin. Time to get up." Syaoron replied smiling.

"What is it with you smiley?" She asked expressing that she still held sarcasm.

Slowly sitting up Meilin stretched her body as a sleek cat would.

Her black tank top hugged her upper section and her pajama pant bottoms showed off her complete stomach. Her body was sore for some reason and she couldn't help but yawn. Syaoron's eyebrow crossed as he noticed her movement. He couldn't help but stare.

Her body had matured over the years. And she was growing up.

Suddenly, Meilin jumped off of the bed and walked to the door, stopping to look at Syaoron.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked remembering her thoughts last night. Sighing she walked out with Syaoron not far behind.

"Breakfast is already made." Syaoron replied as Meilin made her way to the fridge.

Turning her head slightly her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" She asked slightly amused. Syaoron rubbed the back of his head as a blush filled his worn face.

"Well, Sakura taught me." He replied as his face turned a more crimson at the mention of Sakura's name.

A tight feeling filled Meilin's chest as her heart ached. She had to struggle to stand up straight. All the emotions from the previous night overwhelmed her futile body in a rush. Sending Meilin to the floor in a clasp.

Syaoron swiftly caught her with a look of concern on his face.

"MeiMei, are you alright?" He asked bringing her body closer to his warm body.

"Yeah...I'm...fine." She replied slightly pushing back and recovering from her recent outbreak.

Syaoron blinked noticing he was sitting on the floor with Meilin lying in his lap. They both quickly jumped and Meilin made her way to the oak table. Sitting quickly as she pulled out the chair she released a sigh. Clearing her throat she smiled.

"Smells delicious Syaoron. I'm glad you finally learned to cook, I couldn't teach you for the life of me." She smiled slightly as Syaoron rolled his green gems.

Slowly he made his way to the table setting down the food onto their plates. Pulling out his chair he sat and unfolded the napkin into his lap.

Meilin lifted her fork slowly and twirled it around the food looking at it suspiciously. Looking across the table she smiled a fake smile and closed her eyes tight bringing the fork to her mouth and depositing the food. Slowly she chewed and shot open her eyes.

"This is great!" She yelled excitedly. Syaoron smiled gently and waved a hand to her comment.

"Nothing compared to your cooking for that I am sure of MeiMei." A blank expression covered Meilin's face at the name. Laughing mockingly and blushing slightly she stopped.

"MeiMei? You still use that old name? Ahaha." Rubbing the back of her head as Syaoron laughed.

No matter how much he looked at it and tried to cover it up, Meilin was growing up. Meilin finished her food quickly and smiled.

"Thanks for the breakfast Syaoron." Standing politely she slowly pushed in her chair and took her dishes to the sink. Turning around to reach for Syaoron's she bumped straight into him knocking the dishes he held to the floor in a crash.

"Eeek!" Meilin screamed as the dishes hit the floor swiftly sending glass pieces across the tile, jumping back just in time.

"I'm so sorry Syaoron!" Meilin gasped at the sight. Broken pieces of glass had spread across the floor past the table.

/ What a mess. / She thought. Before she could reach down and retrieve the pieces around her Syaoron grabbed her hand, lifting it up away from the pieces.

"No. Let me, it's my mess, I should have warned you before sneaking up behind you." He replied, a blush spreading across his face.

Meilin nodded in response to tired to argue. She patted his arm gently as a kind gesture, sending a small smile across both of their faces, and walked to the table to fetch the rest of the dishes.

Syaoron began humming to himself as he picked up the broken pieces.

/ Just like old times. I got her back. / He thought as another smile hit him. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

/ Wait...I got her back? What am I saying? She isn't mine, I have...Sakura. / Gulping as his thoughts continued to roam he stopped glancing over at the young Chinese girl.

She looked a little bit happier then from the night before. But there was stills something off about her.

"Heeeellllo!" Sakura's voice rang from the living room as the front door closed behind her.

Slipping her shoes off and her feet into her slippers, she walked into the kitchen where she found Meilin and Syaoron. A smile crossed her lips at the sight of Syaoron on his knees leaning over. But he seemed to be dazed.

Meilin shot her glance up to the doorway. Her face tightening at the sight of Sakura.

/ Not now. / She thought. This was the last thing she needed, just waking up, and the loves birds all over each other. Sighing she slid a smile onto her cherry lips and waved to Sakura.

"Morning Sakura. What are you doing at our humble place?" She asked trying to sound a tad bit surprised. Sakura smiled in response as Syaoron glanced up.

"Oh! Sakura. When did you get here?" he asked a bit embarrassed. Standing slowly he stepped over the pieces of glass and made his way to greet Sakura. Her arms slid around his broad shoulders and she giggled.

"I just got here silly. Thought you two could use some company. A little fun." Sakura smiled mischievously at the boy and looked over to Meilin.

Crossing here brown eyes she turned away from the two, stepping over the glass, and depositing the dishes into the sink.

"No that's ok, you two can go have your fun, and I think I am going to go and tour the city, read, catch up with old friends. You know the routine." Hoping that they caught on and took the bait, Meilin wiped her hands off and began walking towards the exit.

"Oh. I completely understand. Well then you do that. Want me to come with you?" Sakura asked pulling away from Syaoron and looking at Meilin her eyes filled with concern. Meilin smiled vaguely and shrugged.

"That's ok Sakura. I think I can manage. I'll be fine. But thanks anyways." And at that she exchanged a quick glance with Syaoron who seemed a little concerned for her too, and walked out. Opening her bedroom door she entered slowly and closed it behind her.

The memories of last night filled her mind hitting her all over again.

/ What is going on with me? Why am I acting so, so not like me/ She wondered to herself. Sure all her life she had been so close to figuring out Syaoron.

So close to getting through them barriers. But then, she moved. Returned to China. Her life had changed so much since then. She had become...independent. Never letting her guard down and pushing herself way too hard. Her parents caught on and suggested she seek counseling. But Meilin wouldn't do it.

Sighing away the thoughts of the past she reached for her coat and slowly made her way back to her door.

Pausing briefly as her hand enclosed around the handle she smiled. Maybe she would be alright. After all. She was home. To her this was home.

Opening the door she exited without taking a glance back at the two still standing in the kitchen. Quietly exiting Syaoron's and her apartment she made her way out of the building. To where? She didn't care as long as it was away from there. She needed time to think. To be free. Something she used to do a lot of back "home".

Lifting her head as she stepped outside into the cold she smiled as the breeze swayed through her black hair, brushing it across her face. Where to?

* * *

A/N: Ah ha! Finished! Finally I have updated the next chapter. Seems like it took ages...Ok so it did. But I am soo sorry about that. So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and update ASAP. So please tell me what you thought! Hee hee. 


	3. Late night thoughts

Cardcaptor Sakura Untamed Love of the Heart

Chapter 3  
Late night thoughts  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters that belong to the show. For I am just a fan writing a fic on the way I would like it. So no suing available.

A/N: And yet again here I am! I am sorry it takes so long but hey, I have a life too, unfortunately. So here you all go! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Step after step, her boots clicking against the cement as her feet led her to where? She had no clue. The feel of being back in Japan overwhelming her on it's on.

Meilin glanced up to where see where she had stalked off too. A bright smile crossed her lips as she looked up to find the old penguin slid in sight.

Ah, there she had spent so many nights in the park fighting. Sighing she shook her head.

/ No, Syaoron and Sakura spent so many nights fighting for the Clow Cards. I on the other hand, I was just in the way. / She blocked the thoughts from her head as she made her way into the park.

It looked so different from her last visit. So old and small. Not like she would use any of the equipment much any more. But it was fun while it lasted.

Walking up to the swings she sat down gently upon one, lifting her legs swiftly to pump herself into the air. The breeze brushing across her face, bringing a slight blush to her cheeks causing them to become a rosy red.

Her coat swayed open as she swung back in forth the time slipping from her grasp.

Losing her trail of thoughts she stared off to the large penguin. So many memories that seemed so long ago.

Branches snapped from behind her, causing her to jump off the swing and fall into a guard stance. Her sight following the sound of the intrusion she traced the area for some kind of life.

"Long time no see." The voice was rather low.

Turning quickly Meilin sighed at the sight. His smile was small but noticeable. His arms crossed as he sat in the tree, glancing around.

"Stars." Night had fallen without even coming to her realization. Sighing she looked up to the moon, wondering if Syaoron was even a bit worried.

"Why have you returned?" Yue asked. His voice was cold, never liking the young girl much either.

Meilin snorted to his question. She never really had given anyone a real reason for her return. So many years away, it just seemed right to come back.

Looking up to him she shook her head.

"That is none of your business." She shot back, her voice returning the cold tone.

Yue smirked, impressed with her bravery.

"Now you see child, for it is. You have returned, changed, there is something different about you." Meilin blinked at his words and continued to swing, pumping her legs to pick up speed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yue." She averted her eyes from his sight as she stared off up at the stars.

Was there something that different about her? Sure she had improved immensely on her fighting skills.

Magic. She had continued to study magic; sure she had nothing to do with the Clow cards. But her family had pushed her so hard. And yet now, she was capable of spells and witchcraft, not telling anyone of her new talents she shook her head from thoughts.

"Ah, magic. Of course. You're a feisty one child; I'll give you that one. But do you really think you can practice magic?" He began laughing at her as the moon shone down on the two.

Voices were heard as Syaoron and Sakura entered the park. Yue heard Sakura's voice and disappeared with the moonlight.

Shaking her head and sighing, Meilin silently cursed Yue.

"Meilin! There you are!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to the young Chinese girl and embracing her in a hug. Meilin rolled her brown eyes and growled to herself.

"Yes, I'm fine. What's the worry?" She asked, trying to sound like she didn't care. Syaoron made his way to the girls and looked at Meilin. Nodding his head to Sakura he thanked her,

"Thanks a lot for helping me Sakura." The two hugged and Sakura kissed him gently.

Turning around she looked at Meilin and smiled, "Be safe." With that she made her way home, Yue following invisibly behind.

Placing himself onto the swing next to the Chinese beauty he smiled at her giving her a look of concern.

"You know you really had Sakura and I both worried." He replied averting his eyes to the ground. Meilin sighed and made eye contact with him.

"It's not like I was going to get myself in trouble. I was gone for the day, that's all. You two worry too much Syaoron." She giggled to herself, hitting him playfully on the arm.

Syaoron laughed to, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah well can you blame me? I mean." Averting his eyes back to the ground Meilin looked to the moon.

She knew what he was talking about. Her last visit wasn't all that great, she had attempted on running away. Going through her depressive state.

"Yeah. But still." Meilin smiled and stood, walking towards him so she stood at his front. Syaoron glanced up at her and smiled.

Taking him into a hug she kissed his forehead, "Thanks for caring." She whispered and began walking away. Syaoron grabbed her wrist gently and stood, pulling her back towards him.

"MeiMei I have and will always care. You're a major part of me." Meilin blushed at his reply and smiled.

Turning again to walk away she whispered, "You have no idea."

Walking away, Syaoron blinked, her words had confused him. He figured they weren't for him to hear, but he had. And now. He didn't know. What was going on? Why was he being so nice to her?

Standing he shook his head, following after her continuing with his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Ah ha! I have finally updated! I know it has taken me AGES! But here it is! I know its not all that long and a bit lame. But hey I tried, so tell me what ya think! 


	4. Revealing of magic

Cardcaptor Sakura Untamed Love of the Heart

Chapter 4

Revealing of magic

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters that belong to the show. For I am just a fan writing a fic on the way I would like it. So no suing available.

A/N: Yet again, here I am! I am so sorry it has taken so long, but I have been really sick and have yet to get better. But hey, I'm workin on it. But here is the next chapter for all of you! Plz enjoy!

* * *

The music swayed around the darkened room. The melody playing along the breeze as the curtains danced to the lyrics. Her eyes glowed in the darkness, standing out like a delicate flower.

Meilin sat in the middle of her bedroom floor, a five point star drawn around her from salt.

Sitting in the middle, her legs crossed and her elbows sitting on her knees. She took in another breath as she continued on her path.

Her hair swayed around her, surrounding her like a dark quilt and rubbing along her bare shoulders. She wore only a small black tank top with red pajama shorts that hugged her hips revealing every curve. Her hair up in their normal bun pig tails.

Closing her eyes, she sighed inwardly as the magic slowly emerged. Little star like particles appeared, floating around her.

"I call upon the mighty gods and goddess's of my ancestors." Her words echoed through the room and out into the small apartment.

Syaoron shot up from his bed, the words making way to his ears. His hair damp against his forehead as sweat trickled down his bare chest.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed as he pushed off, bringing the dark cotton sheets along with him. The bed was already messy enough, pulling the sheets only made it worse.

Stepping into his slippers, he dropped his hand to the door handle. His fingers wrapping around it, slick across the surface from the sweat that covered his body.

The words echoed in his mind. That voice. It was Meilin.

Walking out into the small apartment he made his way to her bedroom door. Sensing magic in the air, his brow crossed confused at it. Wiping the sweat that dropped down his face he sighed.

It had been extremely hot that night, the heat settling over Tokyo.

As he slowly opened the door and entered her room, he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell upon her small figure.

She sat in the middle of her bedroom floor. Wearing a tight, dark black tank top clinging to her top half of her body. Every inch of her filled with sweat.

Short red pajama shorts clinging to her bottom half and her hair was dancing around her like flames in a fire. The music could faintly be heard around the room and the breeze that was swirling around the young girl began to pick up as he noticed the five point star.

Magic was filling the air more and more, dancing around Meilin, calling to her.

Staring upwards, she hadn't noticed Syaoron enter her room. The magic increased around her as her words continued to escape from her mouth.

The spell. The spell she had been working on for the longest time. It had finally worked; she had finally tapped into the magic that she held within her very being, her deepest part of her body. Her soul.

Syaoron's eyes widened at the sight. He couldn't believe his eyes. No longer trusting his vision and hearing he dropped to the floor, sitting on his knees in front of her.

He was careful not to enter or break the barrier around the star. Taking his hands he closed his eyes and placed them right before the barrier. The magic filled him. He sensed her soul; her aura was powerful.

Gulping in air his eyes shot open as the vision ran through him

Flash

Her kicks flew left and right as her sweat filled body pushed on all its worth. Controlling every sway, this way and that, she slowly rose in the air, magic filling around her. She began calling out names, shouting out. But nothing happened. She flew to the floor as her body began to rack in sobs.

"Meilin, you can do this! You have to show them!"

Her sobs broke in, slurring her words as she continued, "You have to show him! You must prove to your family you're not the weakling."

With her last word, her cries came faster and she crawled into a corner. Wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them to her chest she sobbed into her arms.

"You're nothing to them. You're just their little girl. He has always been the favorite around." She cried more as her head shot upwards.

"That's it! Suck it up, you can do this!" With that, her hand flew to her face, wiping away the stray tears that flowed down her worn cheeks. Rising to her feet, she stood straight and full of confidence.

End Flash

Syaoron dropped to the ground his body full of sweat as the vision ended.

"Meilin?" His voice was low and cut as he fought out the breath to speak her name.

Meilin's concentration broke as her name flew into her mind. It was spoken softly, just above a whisper.

The voice sounded in pain and fought to speak her name. Her eyes flew open as the magic's closed and slowly began disappearing around her. Sighing inwardly as her recent doings took their toll on her. Her body ached in every crack and crevice. Her energy level had lowered immensely.

"That really takes a lot out of ya." Her voice cracked as her small wet tongue shot out at her lips licking them to moisten their dryness.

Her eyes suddenly fell upon the speaker that had broken her from her state of concentration.

"Syaoron?" Her words were soft, but his eyes shot up to meet hers. They were glazed over, not looking like their normal color. They were full of concern and worry as they stared into Meilin's depths of brown pools.

Rising to her knees, she crossed over the star as of not to wreck it and made her way to him. He lay on the ground, his body weak.

Her small hand gently brushed his shoulder as she looked down back into his eyes. A blush crept across her face as she felt a bolt of electricity at their touch.

"Meilin. I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: Bwhahaha! I'm finished with the chapter! Finally! It took me long enough huh? But did you like it? Please say you liked it! Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments! Thanx muchly and hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Thoughts

Cardcaptor Sakura Untamed

Love of the Heart

Chapter 5  
Thoughts  
By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters that belong to the show. For I am just a fan writing a fic on the way I would like it. So no suing available.

A/N: Yet again, I am sooo very very sorry that it has taken so very long for me to update the next chapter. Its summer vacation and I have been very busy and sick and it's just all gahh! But here is the next chapter that many of you have been waiting so long for! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Meilin's grip tightened on Syaoron as he spoke the words she had waited so long to hear from her parents. The words she had dreaded for ever. The very words that she despised.

"Don't be." She spat out, standing and slowly increasing the space between them.

Syaoron grimaced at her actions and gently pulled his body from the floor it had fallen upon. Watching her stride across the room slowly and falling onto the bed he sighed.

"Since when?" His words were quiet as he fought to see any movement from her mouth.

Meilin closed her eyes and tried not to let him get to her. She couldn't break down now, not after all the work.

"A while." She whispered, her voice trying not to crack.

Bringing her gaze up to his eyes she fought to pull her guard back up. She couldn't let him get to her after all this time. But it was so hard.

Bowing his head, he made his way over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed gently. Meilin rolled over onto her side to make more room between them as she closed her eyes tighter.

"But, how?" His words were confused as he tried to piece everything together.

Meilin shot up from her position on the bed and tried not to let her anger get to her.

"How? Yes of course, Meilin has no magic right? She's the weak one." She couldn't help it; the words forced themselves out as the tears began to fall.

"Do you know how hard I had to work to get just a small bit of it! I'm sorry it didn't come easy for me as it did you!" Her sobs became uncontrollable as she sobbed into the bed sheet.

Syaoron's heart tore into pieces at the sight, how could he be so selfish? She was right; his magic had come so easily. He had to train though, but unlike Meilin, he had the power.

"MeiMei, I'm."

"No! Don't, please, save those words. I don't need them. I'm tired of receiving pity from people. Let's just forget it. All is forgiven and forgotten. Please leave me to rest." Turning she placed her head into the pillows to hide from his stare, those beautiful eyes of his.

Bowing his head, he lifted his body from the edge of the bed and stepped over the star carefully. Sucking in air as he heard her sobs become louder, he fought the urge to run and take her into his arms. Why would he want to?

Shaking his head, he exited and shut the door firmly behind him as her sobs grew louder. Turning and walking down the hallway he entered his room and fell onto his bed. Sleep came quickly for him, his last thoughts lingering on Meilin.

* * *

Yue sighed as another snore escaped both Sakura and Kiro. Glancing out into the emptiness of the sky, all he could see was stars. Never ending blackness. Shaking his head as he remembered the other day he closed his eyes.

/ There was something about her…different magically. Could it be/ His thoughts continued to run back and forth over Meilin and her 'new found powers'. But how? Things weren't meant to be this way, or were they?

Yawning as sleep tried to take over him once more; he turned back towards his bed and decided to let the thoughts continue tomorrow.

Sakura watched as Yue finally went to sleep. She had heard his thoughts and knew what he thought was true. Meilin had changed. She used to be so cheery and happy. But now.

Sakura turned in her bed and smiled as Kiro's and Yue's snores echoed through the room. She could hear Tori in the other room sleeping. Guys were so loud.

Smiling to herself as the memories of Syaoron entered her mind she frowned. Things were so different between them. She didn't feel like they clicked anymore. Was it going to end?

* * *

Meilin turned in her bed once more as she tried to erase Syaoron from her mind. But it wasn't working. She knew eventually he would find out. But so soon. She had planned on telling him, showing him when she was ready. But now was not the time.

Closing her eyes once more as she tried to let sleep take her over, but nothing happened.

"Why me?" Her words were soft as she whispered them into the night air. It was cold as breeze from the open window drifted through the room causing the curtains to dance around like flames in a fire.

A strong voice entered her mind as she shot up from the bed.

"You, because you are the chosen one Meilin."

Her eyes shot around the room, looking, searching for the owner of the voice. But the speaker was no where to be found. Sighing and laying her head back down, she decided she was just losing her mind.

"The time will come soon my pet. Soon you shall show them. You will be needed much more than you think."

"Okay! Who's there!" She demanded to know who was tormenting her.

But the voice did not speak again that night, her eyes drifted close as she finally let sleep take her over.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do ya think! I know its kinda short but hey! Its tha next chapter! I hope you enjoyed and I will try and get the next chapter out sooner! Leave a review and hope ya liked it! " 


	6. Cosmos Cards

Cardcaptor Sakura Untamed Love of the Heart

Chapter 6

Cosmos Cards

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters that belong to the show. For I am just a fan writing a fic on the way I would like it. So no suing available.

A/N: Oh my god wow. It has been quit awhile this time hasn't it? So very sorry to all my fans, but school kinda gets in the way. And then boyfriends, and friends, and sick...But here! I'm writing the next chapter! And I am yet again very sorry for the VERY long wait! " Enjoy! Oh and thanks for helping me with the idea Firey of Jupiter!

* * *

THUD!

Meilin fell from her bed, waking her suddenly as the thud echoed in her room. Her eyes fought to stay closed as sleep tried to take over once more.

Her body suddenly ached as she found herself on the floor. Looking up from where she lay, her eyes squinted up the alarm clock. It read '4:37 A.M.'

Scowling, she sat straight up.

"Hello?" She growled. She didn't mean to sound so mean. Ok so maybe she did. What can she say, it was 4:30 in the morning and her body screamed for sleep.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and opened them once more. She wasn't ready for the sight she saw though.

Standing, she couldn't help but stare in awe. There was nothing but light, bright light everywhere. Her eyes burned at the sight, but she couldn't keep them closed. It was so comforting and calming.

She spun her hair flying around her like a shield. There was nothing. Emptiness. But it wasn't empty; the light filled everything like a container of nothingness.

/ Where am I/ Her mind yelled to know the answer. Falling backwards as her voice echoed through the dullness. Like a ripple through time, all that could be heard was 'Where am I?'

Closing her eyes, Meilin took in a deep breath. This was all a dream, she continued to tell herself.

"It is not a dream my child, for that I am sure."

Screaming, Meilin quickly jumped from her spot on the floor and fell into a fighting stance, ready to take on anything that moved.

"That will not be necessary dear one." A female voice laughed. The voice sounded perfect and full of... Meilin couldn't find the word.

"How…how did you hear me?" She asked softly. This was really weird. She tried to remember what she ate before falling asleep but she couldn't remember.

Laughing once more, the voice spoke. "Food has nothing to do with this dear Meilin."

Gulping in fresh air and trying to find the speaker, all she saw was the never ending light.

"H-How did you know my name?" She demanded to know. Whatever was going on, she needed to know now.

"I know all my child. For I am what they call The Guardian of Time, Destiny. Sit please." Meilin looked around, and blinked as a chair of light appeared before her. Doing as the voice said, she sat in the chair. It was soft, light, like a bunch of feathers.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the nothingness room. Meilin covered her eyes trying to protect herself.

As she opened them, a figure began to form. Her mouth dropped.

There were no words that could describe her beauty. But her mind fought to find them. She was so elegant and breathe taking.

Her hair was never ending, flowing behind her and as white as the light she came from. Her face was pure beauty. Her skin looked like it was made of ivory and her clothing was a long flowing dress that clung to her every curve. Nothing but pure white.

It looked like an old dress from a Romeo and Juliet type thing. She was young, but looked as if she had been around for decades. Her eyes were pure blue. Meilin tried to speak but she couldn't.

"I know this must be a bit odd for you. But you are needed dear one." Even her voice was pure beauty as it filled every crevice of Meilin's mind.

Her brow crossed as many questions filled her mind.

"What do you mean I am needed? I thought the Star cards were taking care of by the Cardcaptors." Mumbling Syaoron and Sakura's name under her breath.

Destiny smiled as Meilin's thoughts entered her mind. It wasn't always a good thing to be able to hear every thought and idea a person could make. Especially in the Time Continuum.

"My dear girl. You go far beyond that of the 'Cardcaptors'. You are what is needed to proceed with time, space, and life. Meilin, you are what us higher gods and goddess's like to call a higher being. Your cards themselves, can tell the difference between life and death. Prophesize the future. They can destroy everything there is. I am one of the three guardians that protect these cards and also their master. We are far beyond that of Clow Reed. And we, meaning I, Time, Life, and Death, are the keepers of The Cosmos Cards." Destiny decided to take a breath and let it all sink it. She knew this way a lot, especially for someone just waking up.

Meilin's breath caught in the back of her throat as Destiny's words filled her ears. What was she saying? Blinking a few times to make sure she was still awake, all she saw was bright light. Nodding her head she sighed. It was no dream she was certain.

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Looking around from where she sat, she continued.

"You are Time or Destiny for that matter. One of the three guardians of these cards called the Cosmos cards. And umm, the other two are Life and Death, which I'm guessing have names. And I, am the owner of these prophesized cards?" Her mind ached from over flow.

This was too much for a short period of time. She laughed mentally. Time. Time wasn't something she needed to think about at the moment since she seemed to be standing right in front of her.

If only Syaoron and Tomoyo and all the others could hear this now. Meilin, their Meilin was actually this higher being.

Destiny laughed as she listened in on Meilin's thoughts.

"Yes, that is all very sweet dear one. And for truth be told, you still have to be tested. But I am sure you will pass. Your blood screams to be free. You are not what you think." Closing her mouth, she decided the rest would be found out later. It wasn't her time or place to be telling Meilin of her real family and blood.

"Now child, I will contact you soon. Go."

Her voice was soft as Meilin's eyes fell closed without knowing it. When she opened them once more, she was once more sitting up on her bed. Not on the floor, or in a room of never ending light. Her bed in her room. Rubbing her eyes she glanced around with a look of confusion planted on her face.

"Wh-What?"

* * *

A/N: Bum bum bum! There is the next chapter! Thanks Firey of Jupiter for your help and I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review! And sorry it took so long! 


End file.
